Sickly Me
by Marshmallow Fudge Up
Summary: [AU - OMEGA VERSE] Matthew Williams is a unnoticed omega within the walls of high school. Going about as a smart student, with an odd, sarcastic lip, he doesn't have many friends. While walking down the hall to his next class, Matthew stumbles, suddenly ill. It was lucky that a certain Prussian descendant was running late for next period... [PruCan]
1. (1) Matthew

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Matthew glided through the hallways, a very faint blush on his forehead. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his skin underneath the large, fluffy sweater he wore. The arms that held his notes and textbooks close were tight against his chest.

He looked slightly flustered, as if something had embarrassed him. However his appearance didn't show how he really felt- air-headed and sick to the stomach.

He didn't understand what was going on. It most definitely wasn't his heat, which had occurred over summer. Was it a simple head cold? He felt warm and achy. It was an odd combination. The temperature was especially unsettling. He was used to feeling chilled all the time, due to being a sensitive omega. That was why he always dawned sweatshirts and sweaters, and long, tough jeans.

Lifting a hand, he reached to wipe away some sweat collecting at his brow. However, he felt dizzy at the action, and paused.

In his sudden halt, a beta from another class tripped over him. He ended up colliding with the floor, papers flying everywhere. The person who crashed into him didn't pay him any mind, the two minute bell ringing dimly in the Canadian's ears.

He was gasping lightly, his back throbbing where the beta had kicked him accidentally.

He- he kinda deserved it- f-for pausing-

he made a little whimpering sound as the halls seemingly emptied of people. No one cared about the poor omega shivering on the dirty tiled floor. Weirdly enough, they had the decency to avoid stepping on any of his work

... It was like they couldn't see him.

Matthew had tears spilling from his cheeks, arms desperately hugging himself as he felt a rush of hot and cold. His cheeks got progressively hotter, redder, as his round glasses fogged up with salty liquid.

"H-Help-" he nearly whispered, being unable to raise his voice since birth. His shoulders continued to shake, his fingers a twitching mess. "P-Please."

.

.

.

* * *

I'm currently rp-ing with S_apphireBlueEyes7799 _on this. As we go along, I'm responsible in posting up responses! I hope you follow us along on this fun AU!


	2. (2) Gilbert

Sickly Me

.

.

.

The minute bell had rung, and of course Gilbert Beildschmidt was still trolling the hallways. He always lost track of time (but that was mostly because of Francis and Antonio). He always hung out with his 2 best friends, who were also Alphas. None of them had mates, (but Gilbert was sure Antonio had a thing for that Italian omega, Lovino) so they pretty much had each other. His younger brother, Ludwig, was already bonded with Feliciano (Lovino's brother), so he was the only one left in the family to find a mate.

He yawned, lazily fixing the hem of his shirt. His fingers ran through his silvery-white hair, scarlet eyes matching with the red sweater-vest he had to wear.

Turning around the corner, something caught his eye. He paused, before slowly approaching what seemed to be someone laying on the floor. He reached out a hand and gently placed it on what seemed to be a shoulder. He noticed the color of his sweater - yellow. He was an omega.

His voice was rough and accented, but he kept it low so that it didn't echo throughout the halls. "Uh... hey, are you okay?"

.

.

.

* * *

Please review! Sapphire and I always appreciate decent criticism. It helps us become better writers!

PS. This was Sapphire's reply. The chapters will go back and forth, with both POVs. I hope you don't mind :)


	3. (3) Matthew

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Matthew jumped violently, shivers suddenly racked down his spine as he whipped around to face the voice. His head spun and he suddenly felt nauseous as his lavender eyes connected with the Alphas, vision blurred.

He tried his hardest to recall what the male said, eyebrows furrowed against his wet forehead. His eyes were dim, lidded, and almost unseeing, and his lips were wet and parted. Pants seemed to echo the hallway- his breathing loud and fast.

Finally his brain made sense of the sound and syllables. _Are you okay?_

"Nn... No." he barely managed to get out, a faint voice. His body shook, almost like a wet dog. He reached up a hand weakly, and his fingers feeling swollen and weak, he clung onto the red vest of the male.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying so far!


	4. (4) Gilbert

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Gilbert jumped a little, but contained himself shortly after. His other hand reached down so he could try and lift the omega up slightly. He managed to get him close enough to where his head was resting on his chest. Naturally, his alpha instincts were kicking in. He was supposed to protect omegas and make the happy.

Or at least that's what he thought. He had never had a mate, so he wouldn't exactly know.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of the omega's face, he put his wrist to his forehead. "Ah... your forehead is extremely warm. Let me take you to the nurse..."

.

.

.

* * *

Ahhh, this reply made me so happy.

-Insert fangirl sigh-


	5. (5) Matthew

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Matthew moaned at the touch, shivering at his cold hands.

... He felt safe, he realized as his head leaned against the male's chest. He felt protected. The sharpness in his chest eased somewhat, his breathing slowing down.

The person was solidly warm, and for reasons unknown his skin tingled where their bodies touched. He slowly nodded as the person suggested a nurse, still feeling extremely light-headed and sick.

His lidded gaze met the alpha's, and his stomach churned abruptly. Butterflies seemed to dance within the confines of his tummy, and Matthew attentively brought his arms around the larger male's neck. He buried his nose into the male's collarbone, trying to let his heat ooze into his skin, to vanquish the cold.

He had sharp, German features. He had a long, crooked nose, and chapped, thin lips. But his eyes and hair were shocking. Silvery locks chopped over the male's sharp cheekbones, and scarlet eyes peered into his own.

... He was stunning, Matthew shyly noticed.

"A- A nurse sounds best." he stuttered quietly, his wispy breath caressing the alpha's neck. Matthew noticed dimly that goosebumps spread where he breathed, and that the skin tone was akin to an albino's.

He also noticed how smooth it was wear his nose rubbed against the nape of his neck.

... He also comprehended that his sinuses were clogged, meaning he couldn't smell anyone or anything. And that was uncomfortable and... disappointing. He was curious too.

Knowing his luck, the person who was helping him was already mated. His chest tightened up once more, and he let out another little whimper.

He didn't understand why he was so upset over that fact.

.

.

.

* * *

Aaaaand the feels continue!


	6. (6) Gilbert

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Gilbert found himself nodding, and soon enough he was gently lifting the omega up in his arms. He was light and looked very fragile at the moment. It kind of pained him to see an omega in such a weak state. His instincts were coming out- _keep the omega happy. Get him help. Make him feel better. An omega shouldn't be feeling this way._

He could feel the shaky breath on his neck, and it game him goosebumps. It was weak and wispy. As quick as he could, he went off to find the nurses office. He didn't want to move fast, though. He didn't want to hurt him.

Before he moved, he took in a deep, long breath. Different scents of different emotions filled is nostrils. The strong smell of anxiety was there, and he could also tell that they were worried. A hint of comfort was there was well - which meant he was doing his job. The blond's original scent was masked because of his emotions and how sick he was. Without conscious thought he pulled the male closer to keep him warm.

With the Nurse's office in sight, he sped up a little but not so much that it would hurt whoever he was holding. He knocked on the door with his foot, waiting for an answer. One the nurse opened the door, she immediately let Gilbert in without question. He sat down, still holding the omega close to him.

He didn't know why, but he felt obligated to protect him.

"What happened?" The nurse asked with a worried tone. She eyed the poor male in his arms.

"I...don't know." He said, looking down. One of his hands reached up to move a strand of hair out of the smaller male's face, his fingers gliding across the smooth, pale skin. "I found him like this on the floor... it was like someone pushed him down. He feels cold and his scent is all screwed up- his emotions are going insane."

The nurse slowly nodded, before standing up. She motioned for Gilbert to follow her, and he did so. They turned around a corner, and there was a large room in the back. There were multiple beds, and she pointed to the first one. Hesitating for a moment, Gilbert slowly put the blond down onto the bed. He made sure he looked comfortable before pulling covers over him. The nurse smiled, thanking him.

"I'll- I'll be back." He said, turning around. "His papers are still on the floor. I'm going to go pick them up for him- may I have a pass?"

"Ah, yes," She nodded, writing him a hall pass. She watched him go, beaming faintly, before turning to care for the sick male behind her.

.

.

.

* * *

_To Illead:_ Sorry if it seems jerky to read! I'll try to add more, so it seems smoother. I've always had issues with paragraph size, haha. Thanks for the advice, and the review! :)

_To Zazypoo:_ You are so very sweet! Being a guest doesn't matter- it's the words that count! I really appreciate your kind comments! Sapphire and I plan on updating this story at least once a week, if not more. Length varies on how much there is to discuss. Usually it will be kept at 300 words minimum. But they will keep coming, I promise you that! Thanks for the review! :D

A thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story! It means a lot! Even more so to the reviews!

PS. you can call me Mallow, and my co-writer Sapphire.


	7. (7) Matthew

Sickly Me

.

.

.

The journey to the nurse's office was a blurred one. Sounds and colors bounced off his head and left him breathless with vertigo. He held his breath, praying he wouldn't lose his earlier breakfast. He would stab himself if he ended up puking on his silvery-headed savior.

He just focused on his grip- which was still wrapped around the alpha's neck. He snuggled his face deeper within his skin, hoping to bloke out the horrid flashes and noise. It was just an added plus that it was a cute guy, with a warm body.

Matthew tried to murmur a thanks, but he was pretty sure he was unheard.

Almost distantly his ringing ears picked up the alpha and nurse's conversation, and he shivered. Then, he was put down. On his throbbing, pained back. He let out a gasp, mouth falling open as he suppressed a loud, long whine.

He immediately curled into a fetal position, relieving the agony on his spin. This time he did whine out loud- seemingly calling for that alpha from before.

.

.

.

* * *

_To Illead: _No need to apologize! Everyone makes spelling mistakes. Concerning length: in some responses, yes, I'm sure it will be around a thousand words. However this story is built to be shorter in chapter sizes. I'm sorry if that makes the overall plot less interesting for you. It's difficult to have a lot of information in an role-playing collaboration, but we try our best. We add as much detail as we can! Thanks for the feedback!

_To demonprincess13: _Thank you! Without a doubt we will continue this story! Thanks for the review!

The next chapter is going to be interesting~ It sure made me happy. Leave a review and I'll post it today, at 4:00 (US & Canada, Eastern Time)!


	8. (8) Gilbert

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Gilbert could hear the whining of the male as he left the room, and felt horribly guilty for leaving.

He quickly ran through the halls to where he first found the omega and quickly gathered up his things. He paused, thought for a moment, before sitting down on the floor. He literally looked at every single paper and put them into the proper folders nice and neat, making sure everything was organized. He smiled a little, before gathering all the stuff into one big organized pile and stood back up.

He started walking back to the nurse's office, holding the books to his chest. He paused and caught the scent of something-

Sweet-

And sugary. He stopped walking, and looked down at the books.

... His scent was on it.

It was faint, but his alpha senses made it stronger.

He- He really liked it. He's never smelled something like it. It was very sweet, delicate, sugary. If docile had scented definition this would be it.

Snapping out of it, he made his way back to the nurses office, infatuated by the scent. He opened the door with his foot, since he left it slightly open when he left. He closed it behind him, and went over to where the nurse was. She was examining the omega, a small frown on her face. Gilbert put the books down somewhere, before standing beside the nurse. He could smell the pain that the smaller male was emitting, and it pained him as well. Once again, his instincts were kicking in, and the need to protect this omega was coming through.

.

.

.

* * *

_To furrfurr2001: _Thanks a lot! And to your question: (Omega-verse) refers to a growing trope originated in kinkmemes in which characters can be alphas (dominant males or females), betas (ordinary working class), or omegas (submissive males or females). Exact details vary, but similar themes of mating, heat cycles, knotting, and mpreg are fairly universal.

Actually, yeah, kinda like dogs... xD

But this fanfiction isn't going to have mating, heat cycles and knotting until reaaaaal later! And by that time, the rating _will_ be up to M! Ahaha, hope I didn't scare you away... Thanks for your review, though!

_To pastaaddict: _Thanks for the review! And I do too~


	9. (9) Matthew

Sickly Me

.

.

.

Matthew opened his eyes through the haze- he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. His lips pulled down into a frown, eyes lidded and pained.

He understood that he was within the nurse's office. He knew she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But it took so much energy to speak up, to even keep his eyes open...

The Canadian-America drew up all his strength, taking in deeper breaths, and scrunching up his forehead. He conjured up his voice, letting his lips open in a silent parting.

"Mmm... My back," he said, voice a soft whisper. That was as close as he was going to get to informing her. He had said it with one breath, and he gasped quietly, trying to regain it.

His head pounding, Matthew let out another small complaint. He couldn't do much else. Everything hurt in some way, and he still felt like he was going to be sick.

It was odd. He never got _this _sick. Was it possibly the flu? He did take his shot in autumn...

The aspect of being sick wasn't new. He had always gotten small, pesky colds. Every season change, he would get a new one. It was annoying, but he had to live with it. He was one of the unlucky ones, being born an omega, with a dwindling immune system.

Matthew was embarrassed. He had no control of his failing body, no control of his weak vocalization. He felt ashamed that he couldn't help more- to tell the nurse what was wrong with him.

But at least he tried.

He also felt embarrassed for harassing that student. He was such a burden, dragging others down. The alpha was probably missing an important class right now. Of course he had to ruin someone else's day as well...

The omega was grateful, as well. They willing helped him, even though they would miss a period. He didn't know a lot of people who would do that for him.

Without even realizing it, the Canadian-American's eyes had fluttered shut once more, and his weak body shut down. He had blanked out.

.

.

.

* * *

_pastaaddicted: _I love when Prussia is all protective and caring. It just adds to him.

_AgentStormOO7: _Thank you so much! Sorry if this update was a little late! I had exams. (orz)

_furrfurr2001: _I'll make sure to have a warning if anything like that occurs! You could just skip over it~

_Zazypoo: _Thank you for the compliments! I'm flattered, and I'm sure Sapphire is as well.

Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Sorry this came in a little late; like I said above, Sapph and I had finals. But it's summer now, so more updates!

See ya next chapter!


End file.
